<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questionable Respite by Sawyer_Hawkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057748">Questionable Respite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer_Hawkins/pseuds/Sawyer_Hawkins'>Sawyer_Hawkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, graphic birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer_Hawkins/pseuds/Sawyer_Hawkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zag's made it to a fountain chamber, where he discovers his heavily pregnant boyfriend waiting for him.</p><p>Mind the tags!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questionable Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, Than is the one pregnant this time! I have even more ideas, including a bit of a longer fic in store for our lovely lads, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   There were a few things that Zag was expecting when he entered the fountain room of Tartarus, but Thanatos, on the floor, curled in on himself and his gravid belly wasn’t one of them.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>   “Than! Are you alright?” Zag called as he raced to his boyfriend’s side, immediately fearful of the state of both him and their unborn child.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wincing in pain, Thanatos lifted his head, forehead beaded with sweat as he looked into Zag’s mismatched eyes and gave the barest hint of a smile.<br/></span>
  <span>   “I...well, I had come here to surprise you with a visit, but it seems that our little godling had some...ngh...other ideas. My water broke just before you came in.” He panted out, taking Zag’s offered hand and standing up on his very shaky legs, using his scythe in his other hand as support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “That must’ve meant you’ve been in labour for awhile then. My dearest, we need to get you settled down.” Zagreus said, looking around for the comfiest corner or nook for his lover, sidestepping the puddle of liquid he felt underneath them. Holding Thanatos close in his arms, carefully supporting him as Than groaned and pointed at one of the many pools in the room.<br/></span>
  <span>   “There...ahh, help me in there.” Than groaned as they slowly made their way to the edge of the pool. They had to stop a couple times as the contractions racked through Than’s body, making Zag’s heart jump. He was unused to Than being vulnerable in most cases, and now here he was, having to be strong for the both of them. When they reached the edge, Than despawned his scythe and with Zag’s immense help, lowered himself down into the pool, the warm water immediately striking his back and helping relieve the built up tension there.<br/></span>
  <span>   <br/>   Zag was already taking off his heavy fibula and other adornments to join his lover in the water. He was rambling on about something stupid, and Than was close to telling him to shut up, but he knew that his lover was trying to make this whole situation less uncomfortable and to hide his own panic. As he closed his eyes and leaned his head back in the tub, Than’s chiton billowing in the water around him, as he breathed heavily through another contraction, but as he attempted to adjust himself in the seat, he made no motion to remove his clothes.<br/></span>
  <span>   Once Zag was bare as a babe, he climbed into the warm pool in front of his lover, leaning forward to press a tender, reassuring kiss to his lips.<br/></span>
  <span>   “You’re so strong, my love. You can do this, I know you can, but lets get you out of these clothes.” He said in a whisper, with a hint of a smile as he began to unbuckle Than’s rather iconic outfit, laying the soaked and dripping fabric off to the side of the pool<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “There, feel better?” Zag asked, running his hands down his lover’s exposed body, feeling the tightness of his belly, low on his hips.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “Nhg...yes...thank you.” Than panted, opening his eyes and spreading his thighs to offer Zag more room, which was taken wordlessly as Zag continued rubbing his hands across his muscles, helping him loosen up and calm down a bit.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Anything for you, Than. Since your water has broken, it sounds like it’s time to push, do you wanna do that on the next contraction?” Zag asked, bringing one of his hands up to Than’s shoulder, rubbing circles with his thumb. His other hand came down to Than’s dick, a combination of the warm water and careful ministrations of his lover causing it to stand at attention.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “Y-yes…” Than huffed out, rocking his hips gently in the water, trying to urge their child lower using gravity. Noticing this, Zag wrapped his fingers around Than’s shaft, stroking gently, earning himself loud moans from his lover’s lips.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh good boy, Than. Tell me when you’re gonna push, okay?” His voice was so low, so soothing, it quelled a lot of the anxiety that coursed through Than’s veins. Nodding, Thanatos allowed himself to fall into the comfort of the rhythm of Zag’s strokes, his moans echoing throughout the entire chamber.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>   He felt the muscles in his groin tighten and it took him a minute to realize that the muscles in his belly were also beginning to tense, making him question for merely a second whether or not it was a contraction or orgasm. As he stuttered to inform his boyfriend of the contraction, he suddenly groaned, stimulated in questionable ways.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Hnng, Z-Zag, I think I need to…” He gasped, bucking his hips gently as Zag slowed his hand right down, his fingers creeping to his opening, tentatively checking his progress as Zag bore down hard.<br/></span>
  <span>   <br/>   Clenching his teeth, Than continued to push hard as Zag quietly muttered praises at him, encouraging him to keep going, as he began to feel the head emerge from his body.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “I feel the head, my love, you can do this.” He said, feeling his lover’s body relax after the contraction released its grip on him. Exhaling loudly, Thanatos attempted to spread his knees wider to give their child more room to come out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “You will catch them, right?” Than asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. Patting his thigh, Zag reassured him that he would and that there was nothing to worry about.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “That being said, I’m going to try to make this easier for you...tell me when you’ve gotta push again.” He said, teasing the tip of his cock again, even bringing his own closer so he could stroke both at once. He’d be lying if he said that the thought and look of his boyfriend fulfilling a biological instinct of mortals didn’t turn him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Both cocks in hand, he almost missed when Than announced that he had to push again, but his time he moaned in undeniable pleasure as his hole stretched wider than it had ever before. The limits of his body pushed to the extreme as he summoned all of his strength to push, utilizing muscles he didn’t even know that he had.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “Nnngh...Almost...aahhh…” Than groaned out as his dick twitched in Zag’s hand. Taking the hand off Than’s shoulder, Zag didn’t bother stopping jerking them off as he slipped his other hand underneath his lover to check the progress of their child.<br/></span>
  <span>   “Oh! Oh Than that’s it! Keep going!” He said in an excited tone, feeling most of the head already freed from their internal confines. Not able to formulate a reply, Than just growled and continued to push. Only a second or two later he felt the head slide free; the pressure released, and waves of tension evaporate as at the same time, he breathlessly moaned his climax. Thick ropes of cum flooding into the water, making everything a murky mess, as he bucked his hips, mindful of the child’s head just outside of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “There you go, there you go, good job my love.” Zag said, his own orgasm joining Than’s in the water, making the water filthier than it likely had ever been.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “Haa, wow...well, I know this isn’t over yet, but I think I could do that part again.” Thanatos chuckled, now that he had been able to take a short break from the strain of pushing, his muscles somewhat more relaxed without the head threatening to tear him apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Leaning over to give his lover a kiss on the lips, Zag nodded his agreement, and then dipped both hands back under the water to secure their child’s head. Checking for cord and everything, he gave Than the go-ahead to push the shoulders out. </span>
  <span>It only took two good pushes before he felt inexplicably empty. Their baby being pulled out from inside him, along with a good amount of amniotic fluid left him feeling like he had just given up a part of his body, which wasn’t...too far from the truth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “Than! There he is, our little boy is here!” Zag cooed, eyes wide as he looked at their child. His feet already lit with future flame, he handed him over to Than, who was already crying a river of tears looking at the new babe.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “Oh our son...hello little one.” He coddled the child to his chest, allowing them to latch onto his bosom without hesitation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “You did such a good job.” Zag smiled, finding a seat beside Than and snuggling into his boyfriend’s side, placing tender kisses to his shoulder and neck as they lulled into a state of comfortable bliss. The water may be dirty, but they’d switch pools to clean off soon enough, they deserved a break.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “Thank you for the assistance.” Than sighed, their child hiccuping as he finished his first real meal.<br/></span>
  <span>   “You make it sound so professional, I didn’t really know what I was doing.” Zag laughed, touching his fingers to their son’s hair, already thick, but light in colour, like Than’s.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “Could have fooled me. But really, I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. You are his father, after all.” Than yawned, nestling up against Zag as he closed his eyes briefly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “One of them at least. He’s got your hair. I wonder what other traits of yours he’ll have.” Zag said, but when he didn’t get a reply, he looked down to see his boyfriend breathing deeply as he napped. Their son secured in his arms in a tight, protective grip.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><br/>   Chuckling, Zag placed an arm under their son as well and watched over his family as he let them nap. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>   After all, they had had a long day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>